


Emerald Doors

by wanderror



Series: Across The Multiverse [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderror/pseuds/wanderror
Summary: "No! Hope! It won't shut down! Fuck!""I am so sorry Ms. Luthor. Your brother's automatic override is impenetrable."Lena stands there watching, horrified, with tears streaming like an endless river, as Kara--Supergirl--is shot by Lex's kryptonite canons.Lena presses a button and the screens disappear and in their place there’s a window. Her eyes meet Kara's for a split second, conveying infinite sorrow and apology. From the distance, she manages to catch a glimpse of Kara's tears. Lena's heart stops when she sees Kara's face contort into unimaginable pain, her veins glowing green. And then Kara is falling. Falling from the sky, like a blue comet passing by in the middle of winter.Lena sees J'onn flying as fast as he can to catch Kara before she hits the snowy mountain valley."No!" Lena bangs her fists on the console. "Hope, call agent Alex Danvers right now!""Right away Ms. Luthor."Alex picks up on the first ring."You are dead Lena Luthor! You hear me? So help me god, if my sister dies, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Alex cries.OrMid season 5. Before the crisis.What if Lena wasn’t able to shut down Lex’s kryptonite canons?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Across The Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884688
Comments: 6
Kudos: 301





	Emerald Doors

Lena messed up. Lena messed up big time. 

* * *

_"_ _No! Hope! It won't shut down! Fuck!"_

_"I am so sorry Ms. Luthor. Your brother's automatic override is impenetrable."_

_Lena stands there watching, horrified, with tears streaming like an endless river, as Kara--Supergirl--is shot by Lex's kryptonite canons._

_Lena presses a button and the screens disappear and in their place there’s a window. Her eyes meet Kara's for a split second, conveying infinite sorrow and apology. From the distance, she manages to catch a glimpse of Kara's tears. Lena's heart stops when she sees Kara's face contort into unimaginable pain, her veins glowing green. And then Kara is falling. Falling from the sky, like a blue comet passing by in the middle of winter._

_Lena sees J'onn flying as fast as he can to catch Kara before she hits the snowy mountain valley._

_"No!" Lena bangs her fists on the console. "Hope, call agent Alex Danvers right now!"_

_"Right away Ms. Luthor."_

_Alex picks up on the first ring._

_"You are dead Lena Luthor! You hear me? So help me god, if my sister dies, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Alex cries._

_"Alex! Please! I didn't do this! You have to believe me! Please! Those were Lex's canons! I couldn't shut them down... I couldn't get through his override! Please... you have to believe me," Lena sobs hysterically._

_Lena can hear a bunch of commotion through the line._

_"You are turning yourself over to my agents and you will remain in a DEO cell until I figure out what to do with you. Is that understood?" Alex sounds more composed, but Lena can still hear the pain in her voice._

_"Understood," Lena whispers through tears. The line goes dead._

_In that moment, she hates herself. She hates herself and she would let Alex take her life if she needed to. She deserves it. She deserves it for being an idiot. And she wants it. Lena doesn't want to live in a world where Kara Zor-El doesn't exist. The thought of it is soul shattering._

* * *

Alex stood on the other side of the glass, face shooting daggers at Lena and arms crossed. 

"Is... is she alive?" Lena's voice cracked on the last word.

"You wouldn't be alive right now if she wasn't."

Alex's voice was calm. Too calm. 

"I am so sorry--"

"Save it, Lena."

"You have to believe me. I never meant to hurt her. I would never. Not like that," Lena started crying again. 

"Oh, really? And I'm just supposed to take your word for it after the stunt you pulled in the fortress of solitude?"

"That was different. I was angry. And the kryptonite was not enough to harm her. It was meant to weaken her, not hurt her."

"You have no idea what kryptonite feels like for her. It always hurts. No matter how small the exposure. So save your excuses, Lena. You did mean to hurt her. You wanted her to hurt like you were hurting."

Lena's head fell and her eyes landed on the floor. 

"I would never try to kill her, Alex... I... I love her."

Alex wasn't surprised by the revelation. She always had her suspicions about Lena's feelings towards her sister. 

"If that is how you love, you don't know love at all," Alex said.

"How is she?"

"She's in really bad shape. We had to induce her into a coma. Her body wasn't healing. It still isn't healing at the rate it should be," Alex's voice broke. 

Lena looked up and was crushed by the sight in front of her. Alex looked like she was about to crumble. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. You've done enough," Alex said harshly. "There's nothing any of us can do now except wait and pray, to whatever God is out there, that she pulls through."

"I am so sorry," Lena broke down and her entire body was shaking.

"You know... I wanted to kill you. I came here with that in mind, but then I realized that if she died, you deserved to live with that guilt for the rest of your life. That would have been punishment enough."

Lena fell to her knees in exhaustion, tears flooding her eyes. 

"Please let me see her," she begged. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You really think I'd let you go anywhere near my sister?" Alex huffed incredulously.

She made a move to leave but Lena let out an ear-shattering scream that froze her on the spot. 

"Please! For fucks sake! You can stay with me in the room! Handcuff me! Anything you want! Just please let me see her! Please!" 

Alex looked down at the broken woman in front of her and something in her couldn't help but show a little compassion. She sighed.

"Fine. But my eyes do not leave you."

* * *

Fire and ice. 

Those were the two words Kara could use to describe what was coursing through her body.

The icy flames were eating away at her skin and bones. She felt pain down to the core of her being and her body shut down. She felt death's grip and darkness consume her. 

Then there was light. Then there was Rao. Then there were thousands of emerald doors in front of her and she didn't know which one to open. 

Sound. 

Wind chimes and the buzz of bees.

Taste.

Sweet and viscous like honey.

Smell.

Red velvet fresh out the oven. 

Touch.

Cold and warm and silky.

_Is this what humans call heaven?_

Sight.

She saw a porcelain angel staring down at her with eyes a hundred shades of the verdant earth. 

Lena. 

Her Lena. 

The emerald doors were numbered and open and there were thousands of images—her entire life mapped out in front of her. Each door lead to Lena. 

But there’s one door in particular that captivated her. 

Door number five hundred thirty six. 

They’re in Argo City and Lena was wearing a blue dress like the ones her mother used to wear. She’s walking towards Kara with flowers in her hands and there were little feet following behind. They belonged to a little girl with raven hair and eyes as blue as the Himalayan poppies. 

Kara just watched them with glee in her eyes.

Her heart was full. Her heart was home. 

But it all went down in flames and everything was dark again. 

Kara heard a voice in the distance calling her name. She got closer and closer. The voice spoke to her. 

“Kara... darling, I am so sorry. I am so sorry.”

The voice was crying. _Please stop crying_ , Kara tried to say back but her words couldn't make it past her thoughts. 

The voice spoke again. 

“Please wake up. Come back to me, darling. Come back to me so I can tell you how much I love you. Open your eyes, Kara. Let me see those pretty eyes.” 

_It's Lena's voice._

"Kara, please believe me... I would never try to hurt you like that. I could never end your life... I would be ending mine as well."

Kara felt something wet and heavy weighing on her left hand. 

"I love you so much, Kara. I'm so sorry for everything. I was an idiot. I let my anger blind me to what I was doing. I was hurt and I really thought I was helping people... but I was delusional. I'm so sorry." 

Kara wanted to tell Lena to stop crying. 

Kara wanted to tell Lena she forgave her. 

Kara wanted to tell Lena she loved her too.

Her brain screamed for release from the prison of darkness, but the attempts were futile. 

* * *

Alex stood by the door watching. Lena's cheek rested on Kara's hand as she held it and whispered. As much as Alex tried to concentrate on any other sound that wasn't Lena's voice, she could still make out what the brunette was saying.

She felt weird--as if she was invading Kara and Lena's privacy. She also felt bad for Lena and thought about what Kara would do when she woke up. Her sweet little sister would forgive Lena, no doubt about it. It made Alex feel uneasy. She wasn't sure if she could trust Lena with Kara ever again. 

* * *

_Lena follows Alex through the halls and into the Medbay._

_As soon as she sees Kara her world stops. Lena’s heart beats faster and her breath is ragged, her stomach is in knots and she feels like vomiting._

_Kara looks lifeless. Her usually tanned skin is pale despite the galaxy of bruises that appear all over her body, and her lips have lost color._ _There are sunlamps all around her and she is hooked up to a bunch of machines._

_Lena doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forgive herself for putting Kara through this._

_She did this. She did this to the woman she loves. She allowed herself to turn into the very person she swore she’d never be; just another Luthor. Now the name does deserve her._

_Lena pulls a chair from the corner and sits next to Kara. She takes her hand and kisses it then rests her cheek on it._

_The last time Lena had seen Kara in a hospital bed was when the air got poisoned with kryptonite. She hadn’t known Kara was Supergirl back then._

_Her heart breaks thinking about all the times Kara was in danger or nearly died without her knowledge._

_She hates herself right now and_ _the worst part is how helpless she feels. She wishes there was something she could do to wake Kara up, to watch her open her eyes and bring life back into her body._

_“They say people in a coma can hear you,” Alex says._

_Lena is so wrapped up in her trance that she almost doesn’t hear Alex. She sounds far away._

_”Do you believe that?” She asks Alex._

_“I don’t know. But it’s worth a shot.”_

_Lena looks at Alex for a brief moment and then turns to face Kara again. She rises and places a soft kiss on Kara’s forehead, her thumb caresses the back of Kara’s hand._

_“Kara... darling, I am so sorry. I am so sorry."_

* * *

Alex decided to free Lena after a thorough investigation and the camera's in Lex's hideout proved Lena had no part in what happened to Kara. Lena was still responsible for trying to use Myriad, but Alex decided to let it go since it was retrieved and Lena didn't go through with her plans. Hope was restored to her original form, and Eve was arrested, taken to prison for her part in Lex's maniacal plans. 

Lena didn't want to leave the DEO. So she made Alex place a cot in the Medbay next to Kara's bed. She borrowed DEO sweats and a hoodie and worked from her laptop, which Sam brought over along with some files after she begged her to take over L-Corp so she could remain by Kara's side.

After a few days Alex's anger settled, but distrust still lingered. Lena knew there was nothing she could do about that. At least not while Kara remained in a coma. 

It had been a week--exactly seven days--since Kara had been induced into a coma. She was getting her color back and her heart was stronger. The bruises on her skin had nearly disappeared.

Lena lied next to Kara on the med bed, reading to her as she had been doing the previous nights. It always started and ended the same; reading _Wuthering Heights_ until Lena fell asleep next to Kara, her face hidden in the crook of the blonde's neck, the cot long forgotten. 

A loud beep stirred Lena awake and when she opened her eyes, blue crystals gazed into jade. Kara's heart beat wildly.

"Kara," Lena felt like she was taking her first breath in days. It was as if her continued existence was anchored by Kara's lifeline. 

Kara didn't speak. She just stared at Lena--her face unreadable. 

_This is it,_ Lena thought. _This is when she tells me she hates me and wants me to get the hell out._

Lena's eyes were glassy, her heart was pounding in her chest and her nerves were through the roof, her chest rose and fell so fast that Kara thought she was having a panic attack. 

"Lena... breathe."

Kara reached out and placed her hand on the side of Lena's neck and Lena put her hand over Kara's and squeezed it, a gesture that was meant to prove she wasn't dreaming and Kara was really awake.

"I... I am... so sorry, Kara... I am so sorry," Lena shut her eyes to try to keep tears from falling, but one escaped. 

"Shh... come here," Kara wiped away Lena's tear with the pad of her thumb and pulled her into an embrace.

They held onto each other, breathing in the stillness of the moment and enjoying the sound of silence that accompanied Kara's monitor. 

Lena broke the silence after a while.

“Kara, you need to know I didn’t do it. Lex had those canons set up. I tried to shut them off but I couldn’t. Please, believe me... I would never do that to you.”

”I know... I... I know you would never try to kill me.”

”I am so sorry for what I did at the fortress. I am so sorry. I was so blinded by my pain I became the very thing I hate. I became a Luthor,” Lena was on the verge of breaking again. 

Kara took Lena’s hand.

“I heard you.”

“Heard what?” Lena had that crinkle between her brows that she wore when she was deep in thought or confused or trying hard to figure something out. 

”You—speaking to me. I don’t know if it was a dream. But I heard you.”

Lena was blushing. 

“What did I say?”

“You said to come back to you... so you could tell me something,” Kara was blushing too. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Lena everything she heard her say. 

Lena stood from the bed and turned her back to Kara. 

“What else did you hear me say?” it was almost a whisper. 

“I love you too.” 

Lena turned around, eyes wide. 

“What did you say?” 

“You said to come back to you so you could tell me how much you love me... and I still don’t know if it was all a dream... but, Lena... I love you. I love you so much it terrifies me. When those canons shot me, all I could think about was what they’d do to you—what they’d think about you. I was so scared that Alex would do something crazy.”

Lena remained frozen, just staring at Kara. 

“Please say something. Please tell me I didn’t dream what I heard--" 

Lena fisted Kara’s hospital gown, cutting her off and pulling her in for a searing kiss. She pressed her lips deeply onto Kara’s, needing to consume every inch. They kissed until neither one could breathe and only then did they pull apart for a brief second before continuing to explore soft lips and committing every bit to memory. 

After the initial haze of the moment, Lena broke their kiss and rested her forehead against Kara’s. 

“I’ve been in love with you since the day you walked into my office and told me you flew there on a bus,” Lena confessed. She pulled away to look at Kara. They both started laughing, teary eyed.

“And as much as I tried to not let you in...,” Lena continued, “it was impossible. I looked at you and I knew. Something in me always knew that you’d become important to me... Kara... being around you is like finally coming up for air. It’s as if I can’t breathe when I'm out of your orbit. I feel a constant need to be as close to you as possible... I was terrified that you’d wake up and hate me. I couldn’t live with that. Anything else I can stand, but you hating me... it’s unbearable... but here you are, awake and looking at me with those beautiful eyes—in a way nobody has ever looked at me before—and I feel naked as my heart’s exposed to you, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I trust you with my life—I trust you with my heart... and... now I’m going to shut up and kiss you again.”

And Lena did just that. She kissed Kara frantically, trying to savor each brush of Kara's lips as her tongue sought permission to enter the blonde's mouth. Kara opened up and obliged. Without a second thought, their tongues danced together and soon after both women were moaning into each others mouths as Kara pulled Lena onto her lap and the brunette straddled her. 

"I see someone's finally awake...," Alex interrupted, clearing her throat and rubbing the back of her neck.

Lena and Kara pulled apart instantly, and--just as quickly--Lena was on her feet. All three women were blushing profusely. 

Alex cleared her throat again, "and I assume you're feeling just fine..."

"Yeah... yes. I'm... feeling great," Kara's voice went up an octave on the last word. 

Lena could read the awkward air in the room and decided to give the sisters some privacy. 

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a few," she placed a kiss on Kara's forehead and turned towards the door, but before she could leave Kara quickly grabbed her wrist. 

"You'll come back, right?" Kara looked worried. 

"Of course, darling. I'm not leaving this building," Lena reassured. 

Kara let go of Lena's wrist and smiled.

She felt better knowing Lena would come back. She wasn't sure why after waking up there was a need to be close to Lena that she couldn't shake. Before falling unconscious, Kara was sure Lena hated her. Their conversation in the fortress had been filled with hurt and betrayal and she didn't think Lena would ever forgive her. But there she was, awake and feeling rested and that conversation felt like it happened ages ago--maybe even in another lifetime. Truthfully, part of her believed she was still in the coma and everything that had just happened was a dream. If it was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. Lena loved her. She wanted to stay in that dream world forever. 

"Looks like you're fully healed," Alex pointed at the IV needle that had fallen off since Kara's skin was back to being impenetrable. She sat on edge of Kara's med bed.

"I feel wonderful."

"Could that have anything to do with what I walked in on?" Alex smirked at her little sister. 

"Mostly... yes... it also has to do with the fact I haven't had this much rest in a long time. I'm always too busy kicking ass."

"About that... I think you should take it easy for a while, Kar... I spoke to J'onn and Nia and they've got most of it covered for now. We will only call you for absolute emergencies. And before you protest... it's non-negotiable."

Kara was pouting, "Alex, come on! You know how much I hate sitting around doing nothing... I'm perfectly capable of getting back out there. I feel great. I feel stronger than ever."

"You won't be sitting around doing nothing, Kara. You can go back to your regular day job at CatCo and just worry about being Kara Danvers. Supergirl will always be there. If we need you, I'll be the first to call you. I promise."

"I don't know, Alex..."

"Kara, I almost lost you. I thought you were going to die. I thought one of my biggest fears of Lena finally turning on you and hurting you became true--"

"Alex...," Kara warned.

"--No. Listen," Alex got really serious,"I know you have a big heart. I know you've clearly forgiven Lena and you love her and I can't convince you to rethink that decision... but I don't trust her... I know she didn't try to kill you. I now know she would never do that. But she hurt you, Kar. She purposefully trapped you in the fortress and used Kryptonite against you. All because she was hurt. She didn't think about the consequences. She was going to use Myriad for god knows what! What if things with you guys get bad again? What will she do then? How will she lash out next time? Lena doesn't know how to deal with emotions properly. She has issues. And I don't want that anywhere near you."

"It's not your decision!" Kara shouted.

"I know! I know it's not. But I just need you to think about it. Please. Just think about what I'm saying. You deserve so much better, Kara. Maybe someone who's not as damaged..."

"Do you hear yourself right now? I don't know what you did with my sister, but I need her back. This is so not you, Alex... I thought we were past this... I thought you finally knew Lena well enough to give her the benefit of the doubt. You know what she's been through. And despite all of it, she is one of the most kind, brilliant and pure souls on this planet... she made a mistake. We all make mistakes. It doesn't make her a bad person."

Alex sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I know Lena isn't a bad person. But with her upbringing, it just worries me... how she reacts when someone hurts her... I'm just scared she'll hurt you again and that next time you won't survive. Accident or not." 

"Alex, nothing that you say will make me change my mind. I forgive Lena. I love her. I want to be with her. Especially now that I know she feels the same way. And you're just going to have to learn to be okay with that."

"I don't trust her when it comes to you. Not anymore. Not after this," Alex's eyes were watery.

"I need you to give her a chance, Al. Please. For me. Just one more chance. I trust her with my life. That should be enough for you."

The sisters shared an uncomfortable silence as Alex gathered her thoughts. 

"I care about Lena, Kar. I do. She's my friend too. But after this... it's just hard. It's hard to trust her with you... but... I'll try. For you. I won't stand in the way of your happiness. Even if I fear that happiness will come at a cost later on...," Alex sighed.

Kara let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. 

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Kara hated the idea of her two favorite people not getting along. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Lena or Alex couldn't be in her life because of what happened. And she knew Lena would blame herself further if she knew what Alex thought about her. The thought of Lena blaming or hating herself pained Kara. 

"Come here," Kara said.

She pulled Alex in for a hug and smiled at her when they separated.

"So she feels the same, huh?" Alex said playfully. 

"She does," Kara beamed from ear to ear, her eyes bright like sparklers on the fourth of July. 

"She'd be stupid not to," Alex grinned. Even though she didn't trust Lena, she was grateful to see her sister alive and happy. That was the only thing that truly mattered. So she'd push those feelings of distrust aside for Kara's sake. 

* * *

_Lena walks towards the DEO break room with a coffee in hand and a whole wheat bagel and bumps into J'onn._

_"Good morning Lena," he says, an unreadable expression on his face._

_"Good morning J'onn."_

_"Kara's awake I see."_

_"Yes. She woke up not too long ago... are you--are you reading my mind?"_

_"I apologize. I can't help it sometimes. I just wanted to make sure Kara was okay...," J’onn says._

_"J'onn... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for the part I played in what happened to Kara. But you have to believe I did not do it. Those canons shot themselves. They were programmed by Lex and I couldn't break through his override."_

_"I know... because Alex and I wouldn't have let you anywhere near her otherwise. I can see that you care about her. I can see how much pain you're in... you blame yourself."_

_Lena goes quiet._

_Truth is, she does blame herself. She feels like she could have done more. She feels like she should have been able to hack Lex's system and stopped the canons. But her brother won. He outsmarted her. He finally created something that Lena couldn't hack. As much as she doesn't want to make it about that, she can't help it. She is conditioned by the Luthors to strive for the upper hand, to compete and always win. She is conditioned to be the best. And because she isn't the best, because she isn't better than her brother, Kara--her sweet and pure Kara--got hurt. It's her fault. All of this is her fault._

_"I can't help it. I should have been able to hack the canons. But alas, my brother won. Even in death he still manages to outsmart me. And because of it, the woman I--Kara... got hurt... she nearly died and it was my fault. I might as well have been pointing those canons myself," Lena says._

_J'onn shoots her a sympathetic look._

_"Lena, you might have lashed out badly--trying to use myriad and using Kryptonite on Kara--but, what happened to her... the reason she was in that coma was not your fault. And I am more sure of it right now that I see what's going on in your head. I know you are in a lot of pain because of it... don't beat yourself up about something you had no control over. Kara knows the risks she takes as Supergirl. She knew the risks of going after you. But she also trusted you. She knew you wouldn't really hurt her... you need to start forgiving yourself. Kara doesn't blame you."_

_"I know... is... is it weird that I want her to blame me? Is it weird that part of me wants her to hate me?"_

_"No. It's not weird at all. You feel that way because you blame yourself. You feel guilty and want some sort of punishment."_

_"She's just so forgiving, J'onn. She's too good for this world... so quick to forgive people that hurt her."_

_"That's just who she is. But you also know that she is an incredible judge of character. If she's forgiven you... if she trusts you... it's because she knows you deserve it," J'onn tries to reassure Lena._

_"You're right... I guess... I guess it's going to be something I have to work on... forgiving myself I mean."_

_"Don't beat yourself up about it... if it's any comfort... I forgive you for what you did at the fortress. I'm glad we stopped you before you used Myriad. Even if what stopped it caused us all pain... but I know now the reason you tried to use it. I know you truly thought it was the right thing to do. You thought you were saving humanity... so... even though you didn't use your better judgement... it was a mistake. I forgive you."_

_"Thank you, J'onn. That means a lot."_

_"You should get back...," J'onn says, pointing his head in the direction of the MedBay._

_Lena smiles at J'onn and nods. She makes her way back to Kara._

* * *

"You're back!" Kara said with a wide smile--the smile that was specially reserved for Lena. 

Her heart beat violently, as it always did around the brunette, except it could be heard through the heart monitor and Kara blushed. Oh how the tables had turned. She was the one usually listening to hearts and there she was lying on the med bed giving away the beat of her heart to her sister and Lena. Kara suddenly felt very naked. 

"Did you think I wouldn't come back?" Lena said, an equally wide smile gracing her face.

"No, of course not... I mean... I knew you'd come back... I'm just happy to see you."

Lena and Kara stared at each other, secretly talking with their eyes as if they were sharing a secret and were the only ones in the room. 

Alex cleared her throat and they looked at her, realizing the woman was still in the room.

"Okay lovebirds... I know you probably want some privacy right now, but I still need to run some tests on Kara. I'll bring her back soon. If everything looks good, I'll discharge her so she could go home... so you both could go home," Alex said, facing Lena, "you haven't left this place since... anyways... I know you're probably dying to go home."

"Alex, can you give us a minute? I'll go with you. Just give us a minute," Kara said.

Alex gave her the big sister look and Kara started pouting.

"Kara...," Alex warned.

"Darling... we'll have plenty of time together later. Let Alex run her tests so we can get out of here."

"Fine," Kara sighed. 

"If only she listened to me like she listens to you...," Alex mumbled. 

Lena chuckled and Kara beamed. She hadn't heard that laugh in so long. It was one of her favorite things in the world. Most of her favorite things had to do with Lena. 

So Kara followed Alex and let her run some exams. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. 

* * *

Everything looked good. Alex couldn't find anything wrong with Kara. Her sister was healthy and strong and back to normal. 

"Okay, Kar... you can go home. Just... take it easy for a while. Just in case."

"Al, I've never felt better. Seriously. I feel amazing... I really want to fly Lena home... is that okay?"

"I don't see why not... but please be careful."

"Yes, boss." 

"Here," Alex tossed Kara a pair of DEO pants and a sweater. 

"Thanks, sis."

Kara got dressed and headed back to the MedBay.

When she got back, she caught sight of Lena sitting down on a chair and typing away at her computer. She was so concentrated she didn't notice Kara.

Kara took advantage of the moment to take the raven haired beauty in. Lena looked so good in casual clothes. The black DEO hoodie and sweatpants worked in perfect contrast with her porcelain skin and Kara could have sworn her eyes had gotten greener. Her lips looked soft and luscious and all Kara wanted to do was ravish them. 

"I can feel you staring, darling," Lena said amusedly. She looked up and caught Kara staring at her lips. 

Kara's eyes immediately traveled up to Lena's eyes. She smiled sheepishly. 

"I can't help it. You're exquisite, Lena."

Kara's gaze was intense and made Lena blush--bright pink made its way to her ears and the back of her neck and down to her chest. Lena could feel the heat in the room, thick and heavy. She wasn't used to Kara being so bold. 

Lena rose from the chair and made her way and stood in front of Kara. She pulled Kara in for a kiss and felt her smiling against her lips. 

"Mmm... I will never get tired of that," Lena said as she pulled away, smiling back. She looked up and met Kara's eyes. The blonde looked at her in wonder, with so much love it melted Lena. 

"Same."

Kara grabbed Lena by the hip with one hand and pulled her closer. Her other hand made its way up to Lena's cheek, tracing gently with her thumb. She pressed a lingering kiss onto Lena's lips. She had mooned over Lena for so long, she couldn't believe it was real. How lips could be so soft and taste so sweet was beyond her. 

Lena broke the kiss but kept her eyes closed and she put her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her in for an embrace. She hid her face on the side of Kara's neck and breathed the woman in.

Kara felt something wet on her neck and pulled away, looking down at Lena with worry. She cupped Lena's face and caressed her cheeks in a feather light touch. 

"Please don't cry, Lena. It hurts me so much to see you sad."

"No, darling I'm not sad. These are happy tears. I just feel like I'm finally home. You feel like home. I... I've wanted this for so long, Kara. You have no idea."

Kara's eyes softened and she stared down at Lena lovingly. 

"I think I have an idea," Kara smiled at Lena, eyes bright. "I've wanted you for so long too. The minute I laid eyes on you, Lena Luthor."

"Fly me home, Kara Zor-El. I want you. My body aches for you. And I can't wait a single day more. I think we've waited enough."

Kara's eyes filled with darkness and lust, her mind taking her to sinful places. She took Lena's hand to guide her out of the room.

"Wait, Kara. My stuff..." Lena said turning back to look at her belongings. 

"I'll have Alex leave your things at my place. We'll pick everything up later."

She didn't leave room for discussion. Kara was determined to get them to Lena's apartment as quickly as possible. The minute Lena made her intentions clear as to what she wanted, Kara couldn't think straight. She'd waited far too long to take the raven haired goddess to bed. All the months of tension, all the longing looks, all the unsaid words were escaping her and she could feel it all the way down to her core, dripping between her legs. 

* * *

As soon as Kara landed on Lena's balcony she didn't waste a moment. She kissed Lena's supple lips hungrily, didn't even bother putting Lena down as she opened the door and used her super speed to get them to the bedroom.

She laid Lena down gently on the bed and straddled her. Lena held herself up on her elbows and watched as Kara took off her sweater. Her pupils dilated in hunger when she saw that Kara wasn't wearing a bra. She pulled Kara down and kissed her aggressively as Kara's hands traveled down to the hem of Lena's hoodie. 

"May I?" Kara whispered against Lena's lips. 

"Please."

Kara pulled Lena's hoodie over her head and threw it on the floor. She took Lena's bare chest in, eyes wide with desire as she stared at Lena's full breasts and taut nipples.

"Fuck, Lena. I love your boobs," Kara blurted out.

Lena smirked and took Kara's hands and guided them to cup her breasts. 

"I didn't think you'd be a boobs girl."

"Oh I'm an 'everything Lena' girl," Kara grinned devilishly. 

Lena laughed, "you flatter me, Ms. Danvers."

Kara whispered in Lena's ear as her hands began massaging the woman's breasts, "I'm going to make you feel good, Ms. Luthor."

Lena's breathing sped up and she closed her eyes at the feeling of Kara's lips grazing her ear.

Kara didn't know where all her bravado came from. Honestly, she didn't really know what she was doing, considering she'd never been with a woman before. The only knowledge she had was from what she'd researched and from the porn she had watched. Which wasn't a lot since she didn't really enjoy watching porn. It was unrealistic, she thought. But as with everything else with Lena, it felt natural. Her hands somehow knew what to do and her body felt synchronized with Lena's.

Kara nipped at Lena's neck leaving a trail of love bites and soothing them with wet kisses. She traveled down and peppered kisses along Lena's collarbones while her hands kept kneading her breasts. Lena's breathing was erratic. Kara wrapped her mouth around Lena's nipple and began sucking greedily, her fingers playing with Lena's other nipple, eliciting a needy moan from the goddess beneath her. She gave the same attention to Lena's other nipple before kissing her way down Lena's stomach.

"Kara...," Lena moaned.

Kara was dizzy with arousal, the sounds coming out of Lena were making her crazy and all she could think about was tasting Lena.

"Lena, I want to taste you."

"Fuck, Kara. Please..."

Kara wasted no time and pulled down Lena's sweatpants along with her underwear, revealing Lena's wet pussy. Lena spread her legs in anticipation and Kara froze, locking eyes with Lena. She was suddenly very nervous.

"Darling... what's wrong?" Lena sensed the shift in mood. 

"I've never...," Kara whispered, concern clear in her voice. 

"That's okay. I'll tell you what I like."

Kara relaxed and felt relief wash over her as she saw the look of pure adoration Lena showed her. She had never felt more at ease with anyone else. Lena had been so understanding, she felt a bit silly for being worried in the first place.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Kara whispered the same words from earlier, more to herself than to Lena, almost like a mantra to keep her nerves at bay. 

Kara brought her head between Lena's legs, kissing her outer lips. Lena's hips jolted from the contact. It had been so long since she'd been intimate with someone, her body was super sensitive and its response to Kara's touch was overwhelming. She was desperate to feel Kara's tongue. When Kara finally slid her tongue through Lena's folds, the brunette let out a loud moan. Lena buried her fingers in Kara's hair and pushed her down, the blonde moaned against her pussy in response, sending even greater waves of pleasure through Lena. Kara parted her lips and sucked while she flicked Lena's clit with her tongue. Lena was panting and she couldn't stay still, so Kara held her down. Lena knew she wasn't going to last long, her reaction to Kara's ministrations giving her away. For someone who had never gone down on a woman, Kara sure knew what she was doing. Lena wasn't sure if it was because it was Kara, but she had never felt like that in her life. Kara's tongue was magic and she was under her spell. Lena moaned desperately and her legs were beginning to shake. 

"Kara..."

Kara sensed how close Lena was. She teased Lena's entrance with her finger, looking up for permission.

"Yes, Kara! Fuck me... I... I want you inside me...," Lena moaned.

Kara sunk two fingers into Lena and fucked her while simultaneously eating her out. 

Lena's moans grew louder, "more baby!"

Kara plunged a third finger into Lena and used her super speed to give Lena the pleasure she needed for relief. Lena's entire body shook and Kara felt Lena's walls tighten around her fingers while her release rippled through her. Kara peppered light kisses on Lena's outer lips and slowed down her thrusts as Lena came down from her climax. 

"I've got you baby. You did so good."

"Fuck, Kara... that was... that was incredible," Lena breathed out. 

Kara slowly pulled her fingers out and put them in her mouth. She looked into Lena's eyes as she licked her fingers clean.

"Mmm... you taste so good, my love."

"Fuck... come here," Lena was turned on all over again. 

Kara kissed her way up to Lena's lips. She kissed Lena passionately, trying to pour every bit of love and desire into it. 

They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together, both their eyes closed, trying to make the moment last for as long as possible. 

"I love you," Kara whispered almost inaudibly. 

"I love you, my sweet girl," Lena pulled away and placed a soft kiss on Kara's forehead. 

Kara looked at Lena.

"Lena, you are so beautiful when you come."

Lena blushed.

"I hope you're not too tired, because I want to do that again," Kara said.

Lena cupped Kara's cheeks and kissed her roughly. 

"It's my turn to taste you, darling," Lena teased.

Kara felt the heat between her legs and became very aware of how wet she was.

"Sit on my face," Lena said.

"Excuse me?" Kara gulped, her cheeks were bright red. 

"You heard me," Lena smirked.

Kara did as she was told. She crawled up to Lena's face, thighs on either side of her head, and she gripped the headboard as she felt Lena pull her down and felt Lena's warm mouth on her cunt. 

"Oh, fuck!" Kara moaned.

"Mmm, that's the plan," Lena said, her mouth engulfed by Kara's folds. 

Lena licked and sucked. Her fingers dug into Kara's ass and the blonde seemed to love it, moaning loudly. Kara moved her hips back and forth, grinding on Lena's mouth. Kara knew she was going to come fast. No doubt about it. She couldn't hold it. 

"Lena..." the blonde moaned. 

Lena entered Kara with her tongue and started fucking the woman, going as deep as she could. She used her fingers to massage Kara's clit and moaned when she felt Kara panting and shaking above her.

"Lena! Fuck... I... I'm--"

Lena watched mesmerized as Kara shut her eyes, her mouth agape from the immense pleasure that surged through her body. It was the most spellbinding thing Lena had ever seen. Lena was on a high and Kara was her latest addiction. 

Kara quickly got off Lena, fearing she would hurt her if she lost control completely. She was on her knees next to Lena, holding onto the headboard, thighs squeezing together as her orgasm was still rocketing through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Too intense to put into words. 

Lena got on her knees too and wrapped her arms around Kara from behind, her chest pressed against Kara's back, holding her tightly. 

"I've got you, darling," Lena whispered. She sprinkled kisses all over Kara's shoulders.

Kara's breathing finally slowed down and she rested her forehead on the headboard. Once Kara had recovered, they both lied down, Lena's head rested on Kara's chest.

"That was like nothing I've ever felt before, Lena. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, darling. It was my pleasure, believe me..."


End file.
